


120 Reasons Why

by Stories_of_september



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jumpers, M/M, Magic, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Moon, Multi, Werewolves, Wizarding World, Wizards, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_september/pseuds/Stories_of_september
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>120 reasons why Remus and Sirius are perfect for each other<br/>including: The reason why he is my warmth, The reason why I kill my own spiders, The reason why I love Tuesdays, The reason why he should always cut his own hair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	120 Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fellow potterheads](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fellow+potterheads), [BUT MAINLY BAY](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BUT+MAINLY+BAY).



> I'm very excited about this Fic and I hope you all like it as well!
> 
> (All characters sadly belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling and not to me)

“Sirius, would you mind telling me what you are doing exactly?”  
Sirius Black was currently lying backwards on my bed with his legs propped clumsily on the wall behind the headboard. Just a few moments ago he was racing into the dorm room, heading straight for my trunk. Without letting a second go by he was waist deep in my belongings, kicking his legs theatrically. He ultimately stood up holding an armful of what seemed to be the entire fillings of my trunk. And that is what led to Sirius being strewn about on my bed carefully inspecting each item before tossing them either on the floor or across the room.

“Because as much as I love you Sirius, I also love my things and I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop- “ A pair of gloves came across the room hitting me one after the other in the face. “SIRIUS! What are you doing?!” I got up from my place at the window and made my way to Sirius, picking up my belongings on the way.

“Ah! Remus there you are,” he said as I finally reached him. I gave him an expecting look , asking without words for some kind of explanation. “Remus,” he began like a child, “I hate to inform you, but it’s kind of just a dog thing,“ he shrugged and smirked, "and I really… don’t think that you would,” he grabbed one of my jumpers that laid beside him and smelled it dramatically before tossing it across the room, “understand.” He finished with a stupid smile, looking at me for a brief moment before going back to what he was doing.

Slightly annoyed, I snatched the book that he had just picked up and set it down hard on the bedside-table. “In case you’ve forgotten I’m the most ‘dog’ out of all of us!”

Without looking at me he began, “AH! You see that’s where you’re wrong. You see, you’re a werewolf. Not a weredog. So therefore you still wouldn’t understand.” He looked at me now, giving me a slight smirk. Instead of going back to what he was doing, he sat up and patted the area beside him.

Growing slightly more and more annoyed I muttered through gritted teeth as I sat down, “But you’re not even really a dog pad…”

“You have a good smell, did you know that?”

“Sirius, what the hell are you talking about?”

“You. I’m talking about you. I’m sorry did that not come across?” He was now looking completely innocent, which only made me slightly more annoyed.

“Yes. Sirius. I got that. But what I don’t understand is how my smell has ANYTHING to do with you,” my voice began to turn into a yell as I stood up, “thr-OWING MY THINGS ABOUT!” I began to pick up some of the books that were by my feet. “These things.. Are really all that I’ve got, and I expect you to treat them as I do.” I sat back down next to Sirius, and held onto the book in my hands.

“Remus,” he began to chuckle and I shot him a glare as he began again, “Remus I wasn’t tossing just anything about. Just the things I couldn’t smell.” He reached out for the book in my hands and brought it to his nose. “you see,” he held the book out for me to smell.  
I gave him a questioning look before slowly leaning in to sniff the book.

“Sirius, it just smells like a book.”

“Exactly! Just a book! That’s no use to me!” he tossed the book on the ground again.

“SIRIUS,” I yelled as I picked up the book again placing it nicely on the dresser closest to the bed, “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“Sorry, It’s a force of habit, but like I said It’s a dog thing Remus.”

“Sirius,” I narrowed my eyes at him as I leaned against the side of the bed.

Sirius began to slowly stand, “I needed to smell you.”

“What.”

“Okay that sounded a bit odd I will admit, what I mean is you. Your smell it’s comforting to me.“ I gave him a confused look as he tried again quickly sitting on the mattress with his legs crossed. "Okay, let me explain it like this; If a dog is lost, the owner would lay out their clothes and the dog would catch on to the familiar and comforting smell and find its way home. And, well, nothing holds you more than your jumpers,” he grabbed a few off the bed and held them in his arms looking me in the eyes, "and I just wanted to see if any of your others things… would too. Because you’re like home Remus, well not my home of course…” He broke eye contact and looked down, squeezing the jumpers a bit tighter.

“Sirius… that is one of the most ridiculous excuses …for throwing my things about.”

“Yeah bu-“ I leaned in and kissed him before he could finish. He leaned into me dropping the jumpers and reached for my hand.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, “It’s also one of the sweetest things you’ve come up with.” I lifted his hands and kissed them gently. “If you need my jumpers just ask, okay?”

“Okay,” he leaned into me “I love you Mooney.”

I snorted and grabbed his shoulders pushing him back a bit, “I love you too.” I smiled and took my hands off his shoulders and made my way back to the window. “Alright! Clean all this up!”  
He was about to protest when I took out my wand without even looking up at him,

“Yep, yeah okay putting it way,” he stuttered as he scrambled to pick everything up.

**Author's Note:**

> If There are any errors please let me know and ill fix it as soon as I can. Also ill be posting the next chapter as soon as I can so stick with me! (reviews are always loved and welcome)


End file.
